Scars
by InfinitiPotter
Summary: Elle le détailla en silence un moment, la bouche un peu ouverte. Des yeux bleus tirant vers un gris sombres, ses cheveux maintenant plus court que dans son dernier souvenir, étaient raides et coiffés légèrement sur sur le côté. - Malefoy ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens en force avec cette fiction. Je ne sais pas où elle va me mener je n'ai pas écrit de trame ni rien. Cependant j'ai une idée du thème et de l'intrigue, ce qui est déjà un bon début... non ? :p Bref ! Le premier chapitre fait 4 pages word et demi, je sais pas si c'est assez, bien ou trop, n'hésitez pas à poster vos critiques ! Bonne Lecture ! :D_

* * *

Le quai fourmillait. Sorciers, sorcières, créatures en tout genres. Tous étaient réunis sur le célèbre quai numéro 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross. Des dizaines d'élèves, arborant chacun la couleur de leur maisons respectives, enregistraient leurs bagages, montaient dans le train ou alors venaient de franchir le mur pour les plus en retard. Hermione Jane Granger regardait passivement les élèves au travers de la vitre de son compartiment vide. Songeuse, elle pensa avec nostalgie à la première fois qu'elle été venue sur ce quai. Son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ayant pris le dessus, elle arborait alors un masque d'indifférence mais en réalité, son cœur battait vite et elle était très excitée à l'idée d'apprendre la magie. Elle se revit alors embrasser ses parents. Aujourd'hui, ses parents n'étaient plus. Enfin, théoriquement. Pratiquement, ils habitaient toujours dans la petite maison de banlieue où la jeune-fille avait grandi. C'est juste qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas d'elle. Ni de la magie, ni de son univers. Un simple sort, un simple mot, et elle s'était volontairement retrouvée orpheline. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Au moins, ses parents étaient en vie, ce qui n'aurait peu être pas été le cas si elle ne leur avait pas jeté cet Oubliette. Voldemort les aurait trouvé et interroger, ou plutôt torturé afin de connaître l'emplacement de la jeune-fille ou de quelques informations sur l'Ordre ou Harry. Cette guerre lui avait pris beaucoup de choses. Mais aussi, elle lui avait permis d'acquérir une certaine maturité et une notoriété qu'elle regrettait parfois. L'été avait donc été consacré à reconstruire l'école de magie, aidé les familles détruites par la guerre et faire du bénévolat pour Sainte-Mangouste. On aurait presque pu distinguer une petite auréole dorée scintiller au-dessus d'elle tant elle avait fait de bonnes actions ces dernières semaines. Mais elle en avait assez. Elle n'avait pas eu une seule minute à elle depuis une éternité. Aussi, elle comptait profiter de cette année pour changer, elle plus elle-même, quitte à froisser l'image de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que tout le monde lui collait.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand le train s'ébranla. Seule dans son compartiment, elle sortit un petit carnet de son sac en cuir un peu passé ainsi qu'un crayon noir. Depuis peu, la jeune-fille s'était mis à dessiner. Certains avaient évacué le stress de la guerre en buvant, d'autres en riant, ou encore en pleurant, elle avait préféré se retirer dans ses livres et ses carnets. Ainsi, une vingtaine de pages étaient griffonées. Certaines représentant des paysages qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes, certaines représentant des portraits de ses amis. Soudain, la porte de son compartiment glissa dans un bruit sec et la jeune-fille sourit. Devant elle se tenait Ronald Weasley ainsi que sa petite sœur, Ginerva, apellée plus communément Ginny.

- Hermione ! On t'a cherché partout ! s'écria la jeune-fille rousse alors qu'elle s'affalait sur la banquette située en face d'elle.

- Euh oui, je suis désolée je suis arrivée tôt et j'ai pris ce compartiment, répondit la jeune brunette.

Elle remarqua que Ron la regardait. Elle nota surtout que ses oreilles viraient légèrement au rouge. Il y avait de quoi. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était durant la guerre. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus de l'été, Ronald étant sûrement trop timide pour l'affronter en face. A présent, Ginny les observait avidement.

- Et bien Ron, tu peux t'asseoir... Dit Hermione.

- Ah, euh, oui, bien-sûr... Balbutia-t-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Hermione préféra ranger son carnet et se tourna vers Ginny.

- Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Harry ?

En effet, Harry Potter était rester à Poudlard. Moralement et physiquement, il devait se ressourcer. Aussi, Hermione n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis environ trois semaines.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, le château a été reconstruit dans son intégralité. Mieux, l'école a investit dans du nouveaux matériels d'arithmancie et des nouveaux chaudrons. Je crois qu'il y aura quelques nouveaux professeurs et les deux promos de septièmes années seront mêlées. On va être dans la même classe ! S'enthousiasma Ginny.

Hermione sourit devant l'optimisme de la jeune-fille. Aussi, elle se doutait que les deux promos de septièmes années seraient mêlées. Entre les victimes de la guerre et ceux qui ne voulaient plus venir, le château ayant été le théâtre d'une guerre, la division était en effectif réduit. Dans le train, Hermione se souvenait avoir croisé quelques pouffesouffles, une dizaine de serdaigle peut être deux ou trois serpentards et quelques griffondors. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombres. Environ un quart d'heure avant d'arriver, Ron sortit afin de laisser les filles enfiler leurs uniformes. Puis elles laissèrent le compartiment au garçon. Ginny s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et alla rejoindre d'autres amis. La jeune-fille se retrouva donc seule dans le corridor, regardant par la fenêtre. Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

- S...Salut.

Elle se retourna vers la voix grave qui s'adressait à elle. Une peau mate, des cheveux noirs peu coiffés, une chemise blanche et une cravate verte nouée à la va-vite. C'était sans aucun doute Blaise Zabini, Serpentard, qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle le jaugea un instant. La guerre l'avait changé. Ses muscles s'étaient développés, il avait pris quelques centimètres et une fine cicatrice ornait désormais sa joue gauche s'étendant du coin de son œil jusqu'à sa pommette. Elle avait lu dans La Gazette que les Zabini s'en était à peu près tiré lors du grand procès qui avait jugé les mangemorts. Zabini ne portant pas la marque, aucunes charges n'avait été retenues contre lui, de même que sa mère. Cependant, son père vivait des jours un peu sombres dans la prison d'Azkaban pour seulement deux ans. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

- Blaise.

Le fait d'employer son prénom plutôt que son nom était voulu. Hermione était décidée à changer les relations entre les maisons. Il fallait profiter de la fin de cette guerre pour raffermir les liens entre les gens, plus que jamais. Cela dut convenir à Blaise car il reprit, plus détendu.

- Je ne savais pas que tu revenais cette année... Enfin, je veux dire que tu avais tellement de bonnes notes que je ne suis pas sûre que cette année te soit très profitable.. Enfin, tu me comprends. Tenta-t-il maladroitement.

- Oui, sourit-elle, je comprends, mais j'avais besoin de revenir ici. Tu sais, chez les moldus, on dit que le meilleur moyen de ne plus avoir peur de quelque chose, c'est de l'affronter en face. J'avais peur de Poudlard, l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas comment cette année va se passer mais je n'ai qu'un moyen de le découvrir. Dit-elle, pensive.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrêt du train dans la gare de Pré-au-lard. Là, Blaise salua gentiment Hermione et celle-ci lui sourit en retour. Puis, elle rejoignit son compartiment et ramassa son sac. Alors qu'elle sortait du compartiment, elle entendit Ron s'adresser à elle.

- Tu sais, Hermione, euh, je sais pas comment dire, je.. Tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Ils furent coupés par Ernie MacMillan, un des pouffesouffles qui revenaient cette année.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais on doit se rendre avec les nouveaux septièmes années, on nous attend...

- On arrive Ernie. Répondit Hermione, soulagée de ne pas avoir a affronté Ron maintenant.

Ils sortirent tout les trois du wagon et Hermione respira à pleins poumons l'air frais du début du mois de Septembre. Ils rejoignirent les autres septièmes années. Cependant, les redoublants, si nous pouvons les appeler ainsi, formaient un petit groupe à l'écart. Une vingtaine d'élèves au total. Sous les directives d'Hagrid, qu'Hermione fut plus que ravie de revoir, les élèves empruntèrent les barques qui voguèrent silencieusement sur le Lac Noir entourant Poudlard. Hermione fut choquée par le château. Il était comme avant. Sauf qu'il semblait plus fort, tellement qu'il semblait indestructible. Cela lui mis de la baume au cœur. Son chez-elle. Sa maison.

Quand ils mirent pied à terre, les premières années furent séparés des autres élèves afin de recevoir l'accueil traditionnel du professeur MacGonnagal. Le reste des élèves fut conduit dans la grande salle. Un bruit de fond régnait déjà quand les redoublants entrèrent. Puis, ce fut le silence. Tous les regardaient, plus ou moins discrètement. Hermione s'aperçut que Blaise tremblait légèrement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit, non sans un regard curieux de Ron. Puis, un jeune-homme au cheveux noirs de jais apparut devant eux.

- Harry ! Dit Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Hermione, dit-il tendrement. Puis, il se tourna vers les autres redoublants. Par ici, je vous prie.

Harry leur indiqua une petite tablée d'une vingtaine de places. La table était ornée des couleurs des quatre maisons. Après un petit moment de confusion, chacun prit place, se mêlant plus au moins aux autres. Une fois les premières années passés sous le Choixpeau et le dîner lancé, le Survivant s'adressa aux autres élèves de sa table.

- Bon, autant vous expliquer, cette année va être un peu différente. Nous constituons une promotion à part entière. Oui, je sais Hermione, Ginny t'as dit que nous serions mêlés mais j'ai discuté avec Mac Gonnagal et nous avons jugé cela plus … efficace de nous rassembler. De plus, afin de ne pas refaire stupidement une année, les professeurs ont mis en place des systèmes d'options afin de nous préparer à nos futurs études. Il me semble que les choix sont Botanique, Arithmancie, Langue Magique et Potions. Ah et, nous avons des appartements communs au quatrième étage...

Le Survivant avait dit cela d'une petite voix. Malgré cela, la totalité des élèves se retournèrent vers lui avec de gros yeux. Luna Lovegood leva distraitement la tête.

- Cela promet d'être plus intéressant que les nargols.

A la fin du repas, chacun put rejoindre ses appartements. Ceux-ci étaient assez particuliers. En effet, les couleurs avaient été mélangées, tout en restant soft afin que la salle commune ne ressemble pas à un arc-en-ciel. D'un côté, le dortoir des filles, où seuls la couverture des lits permettaient de différencier les maisons et d'un autre côté le dortoir des garçons. Après avoir installé ses affaires, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Certains se couchèrent, d'autres sortirent se promener jusqu'au couvre-feu de 22h et d'autres traînèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione décida de descendre profiter de la salle commune pour lire un livre ou parler avec d'autres élèves. Malheureusement, elle était seule. Au bout de quelques chapitres, un poids sur l'autre côté du canapé où la jeune-fille était assise négligament bougea. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Blaise. Elle ferma son livre et sourit.

- Plutôt étrange hein ? Qui aurait cru qu'un Serpentard et qu'une Griffondor partagerait la même salle commune un jour ? Dit le métisse, amusé.

- Certainement pas moi, répondit la jeune-fille du tac-au-tac. Dis, Blaise, c'est peut être un peu indiscret de ma part de demander cela mais... qu'est-il avenu des autres Serpentards ? Je n'ai croisé que toi et Greengrass... Je veux dire, Astoria.

- Oui en effet... Et bien inutile de te préciser que la plus part doivent rester chez eux en attendant de passer quelques années à ...Azkaban. Théodore Nott a écopé de seulement deux années. Parkison a préféré finir ses études à BeauxBâtons avec Daphnée et Bullstrode s'est suicidée. Le reste... je sais pas.

- Je suis désolée Blaise..., répondit la jeune-fille. Elle nota tout de même que le métisse n'avait pas évoqué le cas des Malefoy. Elle ferait des recherches. Aussi à la vue de son camarades complètement déprimé, elle choisit de changer de sujet. Ainsi, ils discutèrent de leurs options.

- Je pense que je vais prendre Langues Magiques et Botanique... et toi ? La questionna-t-il.

- J'opte pour Langues Magiques et Potions... Cela va m'être utile pour la Médicomagie de l'année prochaine.

Puis, ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain en se questionnant sur le cas Malefoy. Accidenté ? Emprisonné ? Mort ? Elle réfléchit. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était le jour de la Grande Bataille, quand il avait rejoint le camp adverse. Elle soupira de fatigue et s'endormit sur ces pensée.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt, un peu avant ses camarades de chambres. Elle nota que celles-ci étaient Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot. Elle descendit dans la salle commune une fois habillée et croisa un Serpentard.

- Bonjour Granger.

- Bonjour Terence Higgs.

Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il souriait étrangement. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il la reluquait ouvertement. Elle saisit ses affaires et sortit sans un mot. La jeune-fille rejoignit rapidement la grande salle où elle trouva la jeune Weasley.

- Ha ! Bonjour Hermione !

- Bonjour Ginny... Dit-elle, les dents serrées. Elle s'assit brusquement à côté d'elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Au même moment, Terence entra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione plongea son regard dans son assiette et enfourna rageusement une tartine dans sa bouche.

- Wow. Terence Higgs... Oh il est plutôt canon, célibataire, il joue bien au Quidditch et j'ai entendu qu'il …

- Ginny, chut, je mange.

- Oh, je t'en prie, dit-elle, mimant le désespoir, Ne me dis pas que tu attends que Ron vienne te voir parce qu'au rythme où ça avance entre vous deux, même Rusard aura le temps de se trouver une petite femme et d'avoir une ribambelle de gosses.

- Ginny, tu sais que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à … tout ça. Et je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans une longue relation pour le moment.

- Qui parle d'une longue relation ? Dit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement en faisant face à Terence. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine et avala avec difficulté. Le jeune-homme lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif avant de quitter les jeune-filles. La brunette se tourna vers son amie en rougissant furieusement, qui retenait un fou-rire grandissant.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit... Rigola-t-elle.

Hermione finit son repas et rejoignit les cachots, où son premier cours avait lieu. Deux heures de ès un dédale de couloirs sombres, elle retrouva la salle de potions, où elle était légèrement en avance. Elle leva les yeux en voyant un garçon arriver. Higgs. Décidément, il la suivait partout.

- Et bien, comme on se retrouve... dit-il sur un ton charmeur.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis Higgs. Dit-elle, agacée.

Elle rentra dans la salle, le Serpentard sur les talons. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Tous les sièges étaient vides. Par conséquent, il se mettrait forcément à côté d'elle. Par chance, elle repéra une place vide à côté d'un jeune-homme. Elle saisit l'occasion et se jeta presque sur la chaise. La table étant au premier rang, elle espérait que Higgs croirait qu'elle se mettait au premier rang pour mieux prendre des notes. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir à une autre table un peu plus loin alors que les autres élèves entraient. La jeune-fille sortit sa plume et ses parchemins puis pensa à la personne à côté d'elle. Elle tourna silencieusement la tête et retint un cri d'horreur. Le jeune-homme semblait … fantomatique. Sa peau d'albâtre était immaculée et ses cheveux blond platine la firent tilter. Au même-moment, il releva la tête vers elle et lui parla d'une voix grave et suave.

- Et oui Grangie, je crois que je suis increvable.

Elle le détailla en silence un moment, la bouche un peu ouverte. Des yeux bleus tirant vers un gris sombres, ses cheveux maintenant plus court que dans son dernier souvenir, étaient raides et coiffés légèrement sur sur le côté. Ses joues étaient un peu creuses et ses lèvres rose pâle. Son regard passa sur son cou puis son uniforme où elle reconnu le blason Serpentard, brodé sur sa veste vert foncée.

- Malefoy ?

* * *

TADAAA. Oh le suspense xD Bref, si vous voulez être au courant de la suite, n'oubliez pas de Follow et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine d'avoir lue ce premier chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeey :D

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Au programme, une journée remplie de cours et de garçon. Malefoy fait sa véritable entrée pour notre plus grand plaisir :D

Réponses au REVIEWS : Avant tout , MERCI.

*** Dark-in-Paradise** : Je suis une fan de Dramione, et ton premier chapitre me donne tellement envie de connaître la suite, il me tarde que le nouveau chapitre arrive. Bonne continuation!

- Je suis ravie de savoir que attends la suite ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne garantis pas le rythme de parution mais je fais au mieux ! :D Bisous !

* **ophdess **: A quand la suite?:)

- La voilà, la voilà... :p

* **Beth** : Ouuuuh ça donne envie de savoir la suite! genre comment Malfoy s'en est sorti sachant que Blaise n'a pas parlé de lui... :)

- Ouuuh, oui :D Malheureusement, il va falloir attendre un peu avant de connaître le passé de Malefoy ! Il est tellement mystérieux, attirant, séduisant, ... Oups, je m'égare.

* **Guest** : C est un bon début! Hâte de lire la suite...

- J'en suis heureuse ! Et voilà la suite ;)

* **DramionePower04** : Bonjour !:)  
Ton premier chapitre est très prometteur!J'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite !J'aime beaucoup le caractères de tes tout les "redoublants" ensemble je trouve ça chouette!J'aime aussi beaucoup Blaise ,je regrette presque que ce soit une Dramione...Bref,hate de lire la suite,pour l'instant j' follow immédiatement pour ne pas rater le prochain chapitre!:D  
DramionePower

- Bonjour à toi ! :p Merci pour les compliments ! A vrai dire, j'essais de retranscrire au mieux les personnages tel que je les vois, en évitant au maximum les clichés même si certains sont inévitables... Moi aussi j'aime Blaise *-* ( Aouuch ! Pas la peine de me taper Malefoy ! Tu sais que tu restes mon préféré ... :D ). Si tu regrettes que ce soit un Dramione, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi car je peux te dire que le couple phare n'est pas prêt de voir le jour...enfin, je me tais ! Merci de follow, ça me touche vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier, voire plus ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Bah quoi Granger ? Je ressemble tant que ça à un fantôme ? Tu peux toucher si tu veux t'assurer que je suis matériel. Dit-il d'une façon sèche.

Elle fronça les sourcils et n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions. Slughorn venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Hermione mit ses pensées à l'écart et prit soigneusement ses notes. La première heure de cours se passa sans encombres. Cependant, durant la deuxième heure, la jeune-fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œils furtifs à son voisin. Il ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et Hermione put ainsi noter qu'il avait un peu maigri et que ses cheveux n'avaient plus leur éclat naturel d'antan. Elle nota quelques éléments et conseils pour préparer un Véritasérum. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les autres élèves se levaient, elle comprit que le cours était fini. Son voisin était déjà parti. Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait tout simplement pas imaginé ces deux dernières heures.

Elle rejoint sa prochaine salle de cours, la serre. Là, elle vit que Blaise lui faisait un grand sourire alors elle décida de se mettre à côté de lui pour aujourd'hui. Alors que le professeur Chourave leur donner les dernières informations sur la façon dont il fallait cisailler une Carnivora Fillia, une plante carnivore, sans la réveiller, la jeune-fille se tourna vers son camarade.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Malefoy était revenu... Dit-elle pensivement.

- Ah euh ouais. C'est … compliqué. Répondit-il, faussement concentré sur sa plante.

- En quoi ? Demanda Hermione en quittant la plante des yeux.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la plante d'Hermione s'était jetée sur son poignet qu'elle tenait à présent farouchement entre ses crocs. La jeune-fille écarquilla les yeux et rougit sous le coup de la douleur. Luna, qui était à côté d'eux, interpella le professeur Chourave.

- Madame, il me semble que nous avons besoin d'aide ici. Dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

- Oh oui ! Mademoiselle Granger, ne bougez pas !

La jeune-fille acquiesça timidement, son autre main fermement agrippée au bras du pauvre métisse qui grimaçait sous la poigne d'Hermione. Le professeur partit en trottinant jusqu'à son étagère. Là, elle saisit un flacon et revînt vers la brunette. Elle ouvrit le flacon et versa quelques gouttes sur la plante. Celle-ci se rétracta un peu sur elle-même et finit par lâcher sa prise sur le poignet d'Hermione. La jeune-fille s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau et fit rouler son poignet afin de le détendre. Elle lâcha aussi le bras de son camarade avec un regard d'excuse.

- Le professeur se retourna vers l'ensemble de ses élèves qui n'avait pas rater une miette du spectacle.

- Bien. Qui a finit le travail ?

Les élèves retournèrent à leurs plantes, beaucoup plus prudents.

- Moi Professeur.

Hermione releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer que le blond était dans la salle. Elle rougit en espérant qu'elle avait été discrète en parlant de lui à Blaise.

- Hum. Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je vous faire confiance pour emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie ?

Le ton employé par la professeur suggéré beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en disait. En effet, depuis l'implication du jeune-homme dans la guerre, beaucoup de personnes le redoutait. Inutile de préciser que Madame Chourave avait surtout peur que ce fils de mangemort s'en prenne à son élève-préférée-née-moldue-héroïne-de-guerre. Malefoy ne répondit pas à la question du professeur. Il quitta sa place et se posta devant la porte vitrée de la serre. Sous son regard insistant, Hermione percuta qu'il fallait qu'elle le suive. Elle baissa la tête et passa devant lui, tenant son poignet blessé dans sa main sous les regards discrets des autres élèves.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment. Hermione s'aperçut que le garçon semblait plongé en pleine réflexion, comme une lutte interne.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Granger, je vais pas te bouffer.

- Euh... Désolée.

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Hermione s'en aperçut et s'arrêta elle aussi. Elle se retourna vers lui, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Désolée pour quoi Granger ?

- Et bien de t'avoir reg...

- Désolée de mon sort ? Désolée que mon père croupisse au fond d'une cellule en attendant le Baiser du Détraqueur ? Désolée que ma mère végète lamentablement depuis trois mois ? Ne sois pas désolée Granger, je ne veux pas pitié. Et encore moins la tienne. Dit-elle d'une façon tellement froide et distante qu'Hermione sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle à pas lents. Soudain, elle sentit le peu de courage griffondor qui lui restait s'enfuir. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Dit-il d'un ton cassant.

La jeune-fille fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-il ça ? C'était tellement... dramatique. Elle regarda sur le côté, ne pouvant affronter son regard directement.

- Peut-être mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Répondit-elle d'une voix fluette, afin d'alléger l'atmosphère tragique et oppressante que le garçon avait crée.

Il parut s'en rendre compte car il se contenta de soupirer et reprit sa marche. La jeune-fille souffla un coup derrière lui et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en silence. A peine Malefoy avait toqué à la porte que Pomfresh lui ouvrit et fit entrer brusquement la jeune-fille dans la salle. Elle l'installa sur un lit et s'affaira dans son étagère.

- Par Merlin, Miss Granger que vous est-il arrivé ?

Puis, elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et se retourna lentement vers le blond qui regardait distraitement le soleil par la fenêtre. Sentant un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers l'infirmière.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Dit-il lentement, les dents serrées.

- Je n'en doute aucunement. Répondit Pomfresh, la voix teintée d'une légère ironie.

Hermione ne perdit pas une miette de l'échange et surtout de la réaction de Malefoy. Elle sedemanda si tout le monde agissait vraiment comme ça avec lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Pomfresh revînt avec des bandages et une crème qu'elle appliqua consciencieusement sur la peau blessée de la jeune-fille. Puis,elle enroula un bandage autour de la plaie et sourit.

- Voilà, dans deux jours, votre peau sera comme neuve.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh. Dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de soigner un héroïne de guerre... Bien que je ne veuille pas que cela arrive tout le jours ! Dit-elle, en riant.

Hermione détestait ça. Cette façon qu'avaient les gens de la traiter comme une déesse vivante. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et se leva. Malefoy avait déjà ouvert la porte et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie sans plus de cérémonies. Ils retournèrent en silence à la serre. Juste avant d'entrer, Hermione dit faiblement.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagner...

- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider une héroïne de guerre. Répondit-il en empruntant la même phrase qu'avait employé Pomfresh quelques minutes avant. A la différence que la réponse de Malefoy était emprunte de sacarsme.

Il pénétra dans la serre sans bruit. Hermione suivit et retourna au près de Blaise, rougissante. Le cours se termina sans embrouilles et quand la cloche sonna, elle retrouva Harry et Ron pour leur cours suivant qu'était l'Arithmancie. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry sur le bord de la table, afin d'éviter tout contact visuel ou physique avec Ron. Sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi. Le professeur Vector commença son cours et Hermione fut bien obligée de se concentrer car cette matière était une matière difficile. Elle regardait les symboles, les lettres et les chiffres se mélangeant au tableau sans en vraiment comprendre le sens. La géométrie des sortilèges complexes était vraiment ennuyeuse et fastidieuse. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Alors toi, ça va ? Dit-il gentiment.

- Oui, si tu omets le fait que j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un végétal il y a moins d'une heure, tout va bien. Dit-elle en souriant ironiquement.

- Haha, j'ai vu. J'ai aussi vu que tu t'étais pas mal rapproché de Blaise depuis la rentrée... Dit-il malicieusement.

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ta Ginny. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour tout ça. C'est trop … récent et puis...

- Et puis il y a Ron. La coupa-t-il. Il avait chuchoté si bas qu'Hermione ne fut pas sûre d'avoir réellement compris.

- Euh... Ouai.

- Courage, Hermione.

Elle le remercia du regard et se reconcentra sur le cours. Un nouveau symbole était apparu sur le tableau et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandir d'effroi. Elle avait raté l'explication. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et l'écrivit simplement sur son parchemin. Tant pis.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Le professeur Vector les libéra et les élèves puent sortir de ce cours infernal. Alors qu'elle remontait vers ses appartements, Hermione fut abordée par Ginny, qui, au vue de sa tenue, sortait d'un entraînement de Quidditch.

- Hey ! On va manger dans le parc, tu viens avec nous ? Dit-elle, enthousiaste.

- Oui, je dépose mes affaires et j'arrive, répondit la brunette en souriant.

- Okay, on se retrouve là-bas !

Hermione lui sourit puis rejoignit son dortoir. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et déposa ses cours. Après avoir regarder par la fenêtre, elle jugea qu'elle ferait mieux d'enfiler une tenue plus légère. Elle quitta donc sa veste d'uniforme et dénoua sa cravate. Elle remonta les manches de sa chemise et entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux. Le résultat fut un chignon un peu fouillis. Hermione haussa les épaules, dépitée par ses problèmes capillaires. Aucun garçon ne voudrait d'un lion comme copine. Elle soupira et redescendit dans la salle commune. Là, elle croisa Blaise.

- Ah t'es là ! Où est-ce-que tu manges ?

- Dehors, dans le parc... Hermione le regarda et vit une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du métisse. Elle enchaîna, Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je rejoins les autres.

- Avec plaisir ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Elle lui sourit franchement et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Puis, ils rejoignirent le parc après être aller chercher à manger dans la Grande Salle. Peu d'élèves mangeaient à l'intérieur, préférant profiter du beau temps et de la chaleur de Septembre.

Dans le parc, Ginny lui fit de grand signe. Les deux élèves s'assirent avec les autres. Hermione nota les regards curieux que Luna et Hannah posaient sur elle et Blaise et en fut un peu flattée, d'une certaine manière. Elle nota ensuite le sourire en coin d'Harry qui entama une conversation passionnée sur le dernier match de Quidditch opposant les Canons de Chudley et les Frelons de Wimbourne avec Blaise. Alors qu'elle commençait à manger, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Ron la regardait avec insistance. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas, préférant s'affairer à son sandwich plutôt que d'affronter la lionne. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et mangea tranquillement, discutant avec ses amies.

La pause déjeuner passait tranquillement quand Hermione, alors qu'elle parlait avec Ginny à propose de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, fut attirée par une chevelure blonde. Elle reconnu immédiatement le garçon et le suivit discrètement du regard. Il passa à quelques mètres d'eux et partit un peu plus loin, sur les abords du Lac. Il s'assit et Hermione ne put voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Il est encore plus sexy qu'avant. Lâcha Ginny innocemment.

- De qui tu ... , demanda Hermione. Puis, elle s'aperçut que Ginny regardait dans la direction de Malefoy.

Ginny lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Hermione y répondit en roulant des yeux et soupirant. Elle reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers son amie.

- Je trouve qu'il est encore plus mystérieux qu'avant. Dit-elle.

- Sûrement à cause de sa situation. Tu sais, ses parents, le regard des autres, et tout. Dit lascivement la rousse en s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche.

Hermione acquiesça. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait envie de le rejoindre. Elle volait savoir ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Elle l'ignorait. Et malgré le fait que la jeune-fille ne soit plus aussi sérieuse qu'avant, quand Hermione Granger ne savait pas quelque chose, cela l'agaçait et elle voulait découvrir ce qui était arrivé au garçon.

Quand la pause déjeuner fut terminée, chacun rejoint sa classe. Pour Hermione, le cours de métamorphose fut atroce. Elle sentait inlassablement le regard de Terence sur elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser sa jupe toutes les trente secondes. Quand elle finit par lever le regard vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il souriait d'une façon provocante et, il fallait lui accorder, terriblement sexy. Malgré elle, elle lui sourit timidement en retour puis maudit ses hormones.

- Bah dis donc, à ce rythme là, tu vas faire tomber tout les Serpentard comme des mouches. Entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers son voisin et meilleur ami aux cheveux de jais. Il avait une lueur amusée pétillante dans son regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi.

- Essaye de pas t'en faire plusieurs à la fois quand même... Dit-il en retenant un fou rire devant la tête horrifiée qu'arborait maintenant la brunette.

- Oh, Harry, comment est-ce-que tu peux …

- Relax, Hermione. Je rigole. Mais, n'oublie pas de t'amuser un peu aussi...

Il sourit puis retourna prendre ses notes sur le cours de Mac Gonagall. Hermione, quant à elle, se retourna vers Terence et le regarda, songeuse. S'amuser ? Avec Terence ? Pourquoi pas. Il fallait avouer qu'il faisait tourner la tête à plusieurs filles et le fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle la flattait. Elle détailla son torse bien bâti, ses jambes musclées et quand elle remonta son regard vers le visage du jeune-homme, elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait de la même façon. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui lui sourit franchement, sourire auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil qui fit rire la Griffondor.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :D J'espère que cela vous a plus, je remercie encore les reviews et je vous dis à ... je sais pas trop quand ! Bisouuuus


End file.
